MidLu Week 2015 Day 3
by Isabell3
Summary: Master Makarov has planned a new competition in the guild and Lucy are determined to win this time, but it seems to be more than just the competition, she wants to win.


**Okay then it´s time for Pin-up and I am a little bit more nervous about this as I had to rush through this a little bit to make it in time and that it is the first where they actually have sex lol. well it's not perfect this time but practice makes perfect, as they say :) Hope that my M rated gets better with time.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I do not own any characters that are included in this. But Hiro Mashima does :)**

 _ **Pin-Up.**_

Everyone thought it would be a normal day in the guild. Fairy tails members sat and ate, drank and fought so both people and furniture flew in all directions, and after everything that happened with the clock and Oraci Seis it felt like everything started to become normal again.

But who could have imagined that the day would take such an extreme reversal, not Lucy anyway.

Suddenly the guild's big doors were opened and in came Cobra and Midnight. Everything stopped and suddenly the hole guild flew forward.

Cobra and Midnight stood in defensive positions and made ready to attack back. "STOP!" Everybody stopped and looked up at the second floor where Master Makarov stood on the railing and stared at everyone with a serious look.

Everyone began to speak at the same time and protests flew in the wethers all directions, Makarov raised his hand to silence his children. "Silence everybody and listen up, I want you to welcome our two newest members. I know we have a long history of the bad kind with them but the Council has decided to release them as long as they go with a light guild and we got to be the fortunate ones to get them. I know what your thinking or it is well rather Cobra who knows what we think hehe ... "

Everyone was quiet and Makarov cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, I want you to remember that we are a family and we forgive, we forgave former enemies before and we will do it now to ... Do you understand ?!"

"Aye sir!" was heard by the entire guild.

Cobra and Midnight just stared at them with shocked eyes. they did not know if they were joking or not, would they take down their hands or expect something to happen? They decided to relax a little when Cobra listened in on the guild little.

"Erik, we will go to the bar?"

"Not me, Salamander is on his way here to fight"

Midnight sighed and walked away toward the bar when he heard Natsu shout out behind him. "Cobra! Fight me !" and so they began.

Midnight sat on a bar stool at one side of the bar and ordered a beer from Mira. He began to drink his beer and was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not notice when Lucy sat on the chair next to him.

"Mira, I can also get a beer please?" Said Lucy.

"Of course Lucy!" Mira said with a smile.

"You need to calm your nerves a bit before the competition Lucy?" Mira said with a smile when she put down the beer in front of her.

Lucy sighed deeply and just nodded her head. Lucy was so nervous before the race that she did not notice the mischievous gleam in Mira's eyes when she turned to Midnight.

"So, Midnight, Welcome to Fairy Tail! I hope you will enjoy it here, Cobra already seems to blend in well in the family. By the way we will have a contest here a little later tonight, both I and Lucy will participate. It is only the girls who compete tonight but I hope you stay and have a look! "

Midnight looked up from his beer at Mira and then Lucy, then back at Mira. "What's the competition?" he asked.

"Will-not-tell" Mira sang out with a wink.

Midnight wanted to say no but his curiosity was too strong, and if Lucy would attend, he wanted to see what it was. Ever since the whole incident with the clock, he has not been able to stop thinking about Lucy and given that there was not much to occupy themselves with in prison, he had plenty of time to think about her enough times for the emotions he never known before would start taking place in his heart.

"Okay, I will stay"

"Great! You will not regret it, be sure to find a place far ahead so you get a good view of the stage! Now if you'll excuse us, but it's time for me and Lucy to get ready with the other participants "said Mira.

When Lucy saw the doors open and he came in she thought her heart stoped for a moment.

Even though he had tried to kill her Lucy have had alot of time to think back on it and her thoughts had more and more often gone to a specificmage. The more she thought about him the more confusedshe would get.

Lucy was not stupid and she knew what feelings she had gotten in some magic way for the mage. She had been sad becauseshe thought she would never see him again, but since there was no way he would feel the same even if he was here she tried to occupy her thoughs with other things.

It did not really work rather the opposite **.** But when she saw him enter the guild she thought it must be a sign. And she just had to try to do everything she could come up with to get him. And this competition was a good way to start trying. Lucy was a romantic and she belived in faith and this just had to be faith and that was her last thought before she followed Mira to get ready.

The lighting of the guild were lower and headlights were directed at the stage. All the men of the guild had sat as close to the stage as they could while remaining girls sat behind them and laughed and shook their heads at the men´s behavior.

Suddenly a spotlight on the side of the stage was turned on and there was Max.

"A warm welcome Fairy Tail! We'll soon begin our first of hopefully many competitions of this nature and I am sure you will appreciate its content. Tonight's contest is a competition that our dear Master Makarov has been so kind to **arrangera** for us this evening. Several of our beloved and beautiful nakama´s will one after another come out on stage and pose for us and although all are beautiful only one can win and everyone have only one vote so think before you vote! "

Everyone began to applaud and when the **applåderna** begun to slow down Max continued.

" Tonight's theme is pin-up and our first contestant is... **Erza Scarlet**!, LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!"

The crowd started whistling and there was a roar of applause when the evening's theme was revealed.

Midnight's eyes widened in surprise, he never thought it would come a day in his life when he would see the Titania dressed like this. He has seen her in several different armors especially when they were fighting during Nirvana, and some were quite fold Spirit but this was nothing he ever thought he would see. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Cobra had a similar facial expression.

Erza came out on stage and was wearing a sailor suit. Her long red hair was in large curls falling down to her shoulders and on her head she wore a little white sailor hat.

The upper part of her costume consisted of a short white and blue striped tight sailor shirt and a blue scarf that was tied around her neck and hung down between her breasts.

The lower part was in the same theme as the shirt. They started below the navel and ended up high on her butt which left little to the imagination.

She made some sexy poses, the audience cheered and some had nose bleeds and the atmosphere was high.

"Then we thank Erza for her beautiful poses and present our next beauty up on stage ... give a big round of applause for Bisca!"

Bisca came out on the stage screaming a loud yeeeiiiiihaaa! and the crowd cheered when they saw she was wearing a cowgirl outfit.

Her hair was in a short curly 50's hairstyle with a black cowboyhat sitting far back on the head.

She was wearing a white and red loose and completely unbuttoned cowboy shirt that was fastened in a short tight black skirt with long fringes that showed much of her long legs and her feet were decorated with a pair of red / black cowboy boots with spurs.

When she started doing her poses Alzack almost hung over the edge of the stage, and several of the other guys tried to pull him back before he started trying to fuck Bisca on stage.

"Now it´s time for our own former model MIRA-JANE!"

Mira went out on the stage and waved cheerfully at everyone with her warm smile. Everybody stood up again and clapped and whistled.

Midnight remained in his chairand did not look especially affected. Of course, he thought they were all beautiful and sexy when they came out and posed but he was only interested in seeing one special girl on stage tonight and she had not come out yet.

Mira posed in a tight diving suit of the similar model as Erza's.

Her suit was light blue and she had high stiletto heels that matched the outfit perfectly.

Her hair was released and wet with a snorkel that held back her bangs.

When she was finished, she smiled warmly and waved to everyone as she walked off the stage.

Max came out on stage again while he wiped the nose bleed from his nose.

"And now to our last participant, our own blonde celesteral mage that brightens everyone's day with her warm smile, give some big applause for ... Lucy!"

Midnight did not even know that he had risen from his chair and moved closer to the edge of the stage when he heard Lucy's name being called out.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

She wore a military outfit, which consisted of a triangular bikini top with black bands and military pattern on it, she had matching tanga panties in the same pattern that held up her black silky and lace stay-ups.

Her hair was in a simple but strained knot with a green military hat on the side of the head and high black stiletto heels.

First it was completely silent, and Lucy just became more nervous. She looked out over the audience, took a deep breath, then she smiled and said "Hello everyone!"

That was all it took for everyone to wake up from the shock and the hole guild burst into a roar of cheers and cat-calls.

Lucy relaxed and smiled her warm smile against all the while she was looking for those pretty red eyes that she could not get enough of.

The support from the crowd helped a lot but now she really felt that the beer she took earlier was the right choice because she felt very confident even when she was so out of her comfort zone _but I'll do it, it's all or nothing! I must succeed and I also want to win this time!_ And she started posing.

It was not long before she found the one she was looking for and she got a warm feeling in her stomach when she saw that he had actually stayed to watch the eyes met and it felt like everything apart from them disappeared, Lucy felt like she gave a private show for Midnight and he felt the same. Lucy´s poses became more and more daring and she loved the look she got from him.

Midnight found no words that could describe how beautiful and enchanting Lucy was where she stood on the stage. And he began to understand how Alzack had felt, he wanted nothing more than to lift up Lucy and run away, away from all the hungry glances all the perverted men in the guild gave her and have her all to himself. This was the last straw, he felt that the limit was reached. _I need to touch her, she's mine and nobody elses ... Mine?_

The idea shocked him a little bit but when he repeated the idea in his head, it felt more right than anything ever had.

However much he wanted her for himself he was a little sad that the competition was over as quickly as it was.

Lucy won the contest which made her ecstatic. Now she only hoped that she managed to capture the interest of the guild white / black-haired narcoleptic mage.

Lucy and the other girls had not bothered to change clothes for the celebration, and at first the extra attention was both amusing and appreciated, but the more the men drank the puchier they got and Lucy felt it was time to switch over and start moving home.

 _No luck this time in getting he´s interest, he has not even tried to talk to me once in the evening ... I'll just go home and hope it goes better tomorrow. Somehow, I must be able to catch his interest_. Lucy sighed and turned to the girls again and did her best to smile to them when she said "I'll should probably start going home now. See you tomorrow".

The girls smiled and waved to her and the men seemed very disappointed that she would go but Lucy felt that she had enough of the evening and just wanted to be home, take a hot bath and collect her thoughts and then crawl into her warm bed and hopefully dream about Midnight.

The idea to at least get to dream about him made her in a little better mood and she hurried away backstage to the dressing room.

Midnight had observed Lucy the rest of the evening but felt so much jealousy of all clingy men that he considered it better to stay on a good distance for the moment.

It was getting late and he saw Lucy waved to everyone and started running away towards the changing rooms.

He began to slowly move in the shadows along the walls as not to arouse too much attention when he slowly approached the stage.

As he passed behind the scenes he heard a door shut and started walking a little faster now. He´s need to be as close to Lucy as possible started to be completely **uncontrollable** at the moment and he walked faster.

When he was standing behind the door, he heard Lucy sing on something and he put his ear against the door to hear better.

What he heard made him grin contentedly and amused. He had never expected to hear Lucy sing a song with such lyrics as Christina Aguilera's Nasty Naughty Boy but the empathy she had when she sang it just made the pain between his legs grow even bigger.

He could not hold it any longer and opened the door as quietly as he could and saw Lucy still in her costume in front of the mirror where she stood and let lose her hair while she swung her hips in tempo for the song.

She was so engrossed in her singing that she had not heard him open the door and entered the room.

Midnight followed her soft curvy body with his gaze from top to toe and approached her slowly but surely.

When he was a little bit behind her, he took a rapid and firm grip on her hips and pulled her back against his body and pressed his hips forward in the same movement.

Lucy gave a gasp and stared into the mirror where she now saw who was behind her. She opened her eyes wide in shock and then a mischievous grin formed on her lips.

Although Lucy was nervous and totally suprised by who stood behind her she was filled with happiness. The outfit had apparently helped her to fulfill her wish and she was not about to let him get away now.

Lucy pulled her hands along his forearms down on his hands where she intertwined their fingers together and she rolled her hips against him without breaking their eye contact through the mirror.

Midnight's eyes were blurry with lust and need and it got the butterflies in her stomach to turn in somersaults.

His gaze was so intense that she could not hold it any longer and turned around in one quick motion. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down to capture his lips.

Midnight's eyes widened for a moment in surprise before he sank into the kiss and started kissing her back with as much enthusiasm and passion as she.

Midnight sucked lightly on Lucy's lower lip and pulled his tongue lightly against it asking for entrance.

Lucy opened her mouth at once and he did not hesitate to put his tongue in her mouth and explore.

Their tongues fought for dominance but Midnight won. Their hands began to **tuch** on each other's bodies until Midnight's hands found her breasts, he massaged them lightly before he went back on her back where he slowly drew a finger along her spine. Lucy shuddered at the gentle touch that just made her legs becoming weaker.

When Midnight finally got to the bottom rope, he looked her in the eye´s while he slowly took hold of one end and began pulling up the knot.

When the knot was well away he bowed his face to her neck and began to light kisses down to her shoulder while his hands went up to her neck and slowly pulled the last knot.

Lucy let out a sigh when she felt his feather-light kisses along her neck and let out a slight groan when he found a particularly sensitive spot.

When her top had fallen to the floor, he took his mouth to one of her breast and began to suck, lick and nip lightly on one of her nipples while his hand started massaging and pinching the other.

Lucy moaned louder and he gave away a fulfilled groan as soon as his lips came in contact with her breast.

Lucy bent her head back in the rapid plesure that went through her whole body and she wanted more.

She started to pull up his black / white sweater which made him stop to assist her and as soon as it was off her hands were on his chest again. His body was just right muscled according to her, his fair skin was smooth as she pulled her fingers along his upper body apart from the few places were he had scars from his time in the Tower, or the battles later in his life and she could not get enough of him .

Lucy´s hands slowly began to pull down his body and she looked into his eyes while she began untying his shawl around his hips. When it fell to the floor Midnight lifted her up and her legs locked around his hips at once.

He carried her to a loveseat in the corner of the room where he carefully put her down.

Her legs let go of him when he took hold of her leg and slowly started kissing her from the inside of the thigh down to the foot.

Once he arrived at the base, he took hold of her shoe and pulled it off her foot.

When the shoe was gone he put down her leg again and did the same with her other one. When both shoes were gone he bent over her to kiss her deeply again and it was not until they both where in need of oxygen they pulled away from each other.

They breathed heavily while they looked at each other and Midnight said, "Have you any idea how beautiful you are? You were all I could think about in prison and I am so happy to have you here now." Then he kissed her again.

Lucy smiled once they pulled away again and she said, "Have you any idea how long I've wanted you to be here with me? You have been the only one in my thoughts since we last met"

They smiled at each other when Midnight sat on his knees between her legs and slowly began to pull his hands along her body until he came to her panties which he grabbed on both sides and slowly began to pull off.

When the panties were below her butt she lifted her legs straight in the air together so he could easily pull off her remaining clothes at once.

As soon as they were of he quickly pulled off his pants and shoes and placed himself back between her legs and began rubbing his hard cock against her wet pussy.

Their lips met again and they moaned at the new contact there bodies had with each other. "Lucy...your so wet, I don´t think I can stay away from you much longer and if we start I know I will not be able to stop."

"Neither do I, I want you now."

It was all she needed to say for him to continue and in one quick motion he pushed his hard cock into her wet pussy.

Lucy let out a loud moan and Midnight did the same when he felt Lucy's inner walls begin to clamp down around his cock.

Their lips met again with new, hotter passion than before and he started pushing in and out of her in a rapid rhythm that got them moaning louder and louder.

Lucy locked her legs around his waist again, giving him a new angle that both let him come into her deeper and even meet the wonderful spot that would help her achieve ecstasy.

They breathed heavier and heavier, and the only words Lucy could get out was "Faster, harder" and Midnight did not disappoint.

With the harder thrusts and the increased pace he felt he did not have far to go before he reached his goal, and considering how Lucy´s muscles squeezed him tighter and tighter, and how her voice got louder and brighter with each thrusthe knew that she vas not far behind.

Lucy started to shout out his name over and over again and Midnight whispered in her ear "Say my real name Lucy, let me hear you scream it so everyone can hear when I come inside you."

And that was all that was needed to make Lucy see the stars and she screamed his name while Midnight screamed out hers in response when he came shortly after.

They rode out there orgasms and when they were finished they kissed each other with so much emotion that Lucy barely knew what was up or down.

After a while Midnight pulled out of her and lay down at her side and he quickly pulled her close and hugged her.

Lucy snuggled closer to his body and put an arm around his hip. They did not know how long they lay there and just listened to each other's calm breathing but Midnight finally opened his mouth and said, "Lucy, I really like you and I can not stand the thought of seeing you with someone else. I know we do not have the best history with each other, but if I can have you all to myself, I promise to do everything I can for you to be happy. "

Lucy had her face against his chest and smiled when she heard what he said.

"I do not care about what we have gone through in the past I have forgiven you for that, and I want to be with you too. If you really want to make me happier than I already am for what we just did follow me home and cook breakfast for me tomorrow "Lucy giggled when she said it, and when she heard his light laugh at her comment, she could not help but smile even more and hug him harder.

"Well then I think we should get going. I am looking forward to sleep in your bed and I think we both would prefer not to have Mira comes in and sees us like this."

They laughed at the thought that Mira would see them like this and started to dress again. And when they turned to the door to walk out Midnight suddenly stopped and looked at her.

Lucy looked at him confused to why he stoppedbut then he said.

"Can we take that outfit with us?, I would not mind to have a private show at your place after breakfast." he grinned **.**

Lucy started laughing while she put the outfit in her bag and when she turned around to face him again she put her hand in a salute and said "Yes sir!".

THE END


End file.
